


unlikely friends

by actualsunshinejakedillinger (orphan_account)



Series: bmc wedding/proposal shit [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, M/M, Michael has two moms, also jeremy wears makeup, and also chloe has a problem with bottling up stress, and jake with his grandma, anyway now for the fun tags!, but he's super close w/ his grandpa, depending on the chapter there are different topics, except that I DO, i don't make the rules, it's basically just me projecting whoops, she does makeup to calm down and get her mind off things, under-appreciated! friendships!, warnings at the beginning of any necessary chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/actualsunshinejakedillinger
Summary: here's just a collection of one-shots in which the kiddos from bmc are friends in unique ways and have nice things that they share together:)





	1. michael & jake

**Author's Note:**

> first up is michael and jake! 
> 
> *this story follows my boyf riends wedding story, but can be read independently*
> 
> the two boys have a tradition, seeing as they both have similar hobbies of decorating their jackets with pins and patches, respectively, and make an effort to provide small things to make their friend smile whenever they need it

It was no rare occurrence for the friends to be at Brooke and Chloe’s shop on a Tuesday night. in fact, it was almost a ritual as the girls would get rid of any orders that hadn’t been claimed from the past week before their new shipment day the next morning.  
  
It tended to include a lot of flower crowns and bad tango dancing with the roses. 

However, as the group sat in their typical positions around the store waiting for the others to arrive, Brooke sat beside Michael, sewing a new patch onto his hoodie. Jeremy laid in his lap, letting his husband braid daisies into his curls as Chloe organized a pile of bouquets to force upon their friends. 

“Michael, this is so cute,” Brooke gushed as she cut the remaining thread, finishing her job sewing the patch. She gestured to her expert handiwork and Jeremy sat up to see it. 

Right above Michael’s various flag patches was a new black rectangle patch with an embroidered Pacman on it, just like his and Jeremy’s matching tattoos, and instead of pellets lined up in front of it, there were little white hearts in a line. Michael absolutely loved it, just as he did all of the other patches he had received, but this one was special enough to receive a spot on his favorite hoodie. Since his high school days, Michael had begun putting patches on other jackets, in hopes of not filling up his favorite hoodie, but only his favorites were added to the hoodie. 

“Where’s that one from?” Jeremy asked shyly, tracing the neatly sewn lines around the edges. 

Michael chuckled, recalling the memory. 

“Oh, Jake got it for me,” he said casually, earning a slightly hurt look from Jeremy, to which he rolled his eyes, still smiling as he pulled the smaller boy onto his lap.

“Babe, it’s a patch. I didn’t marry you for nothing, you know. Besides, what makes you think anything would be going on with me and _Jake_ of all people?” Michael joked, relaxing when he saw heard a small giggle from Jeremy. 

“Wow, I’m wounded, Mikey,” Jake spoke in mock offense as he walked into the shop clutching his chest dramatically. 

The group all chuckled as the group grew from four to seven and Jake, Rich, and Jenna walked in.

“So who’s braiding my hair today?” Jenna asked, turning around as Christine burst in through the door. 

“Me!” She cheered, seating herself on one of the stools by the counter. “Sorry I’m a bit late, rehearsal went longer than usual, but I saw you three pull up when I turned the corner so I jogged over.”

She giggled, beginning to braid as Jenna sat in front of her. Brooke had finished with Michael’s hoodie and began helping her girlfriend pass around the pile of bouquets to each of their friends. Within minutes everyone had at least three bundles of flowers, but it was perfectly normal at that point. 

“So, Jake, what’s this arrangement you two have going with the patches?” Chloe asked, spinning around in the swivel chair behind the front desk as she gestured between the two tallest boys. 

The taller of the two chuckled, seating himself in the middle of the floor as Brooke began weaving him a flower crown. 

“Well, it started when this guy over here gave me a whole bag of pins for my birthday last year,” Jake began, pointing at Michael who leaned over to high-five him. “After that, I started collecting patches to give him for his birthday a few months ago and now we just do it all the time.”  
  
A plethora of ‘aww’s filled the room as the boys both laughed. 

“Yeah, basically whenever we see something we think the other would like, we just get it and surprise each other with them whenever we can,” Michael added.

Jake nodded, looking down at his jacket and the three pins currently residing on it. He too had chosen a few additional jackets to house his pins, but the denim one he currently wore happened to have a few of his favorites. 

“Yeah, he shows up with this one right after I submitted my photography class final last month, which was pretty fitting,” he said, pointing to a round pin with a picture of a camera lens on it and to another one that read ‘I love tiny bisexuals’. “And this one he gave me for my birthday, which is probably one of my favorite things ever, and I still have no idea how you found this.”

Rich leaned over and kissed his cheek at that last one, both boys smiling widely. Michael winked, pretending to zip his lips in response. 

“And then he found this patch at a super cool vintage store downtown,” Michael explained, turning to point to a small safety pin patch near the heart patch on his chest. “Oh, and then there’s obviously the Pacman one too!”

They all gushed about how adorably dorky it was that the two had such a “precious” tradition, as Christine called it, and before long they were all heading home until another day. 

A few weeks later Michael was having one of the worst panic attacks he’d had in months. And the worst part was, Jeremy had two classes and work that night, meaning he wouldn’t be home until late that night. So Michael was alone. He had learned to handle situations like these better without Jeremy, and most of the time he was fine to handle them on his own, but this was different. 

Michael was always very close with his huge family and stayed in touch with them all the time. So it wasn’t a surprise when one of his aunts called him that afternoon, for what he assumed was just to catch up. 

But then she told him his grandfather had passed away late the night before. The grandfather that was the best father-figure he had growing up with two moms. They were amazingly close, with Michael visiting his house every other weekend when he was a kid, to taking him to get slushies from 7/11 in middle school, to even taking him shopping to find a suit for prom with Jeremy junior year. 

And now he was gone. 

Honestly, it had been quite a while since he had cried, but this was awful. 

Until he heard a soft knocking on their front door. He knew it wasn’t Jeremy, but other than that, he really couldn’t think of who it would be. Despite how badly he wanted to ignore whoever was at the door, he got up off the couch and opened it anyway. 

And there was Jake Dillinger, in all of his Rich-proclaimed glory, holding a small paper bag and thermos in his hands. 

“Hi,” he spoke, a small smile on his face, that faded almost instantly when he saw the tears flooding Michael’s face. “C-can I come in?”

He wasn’t usually shy around his friends, but the two had never really been in this sort of situation before and he was trying his best to help. The boys both seated themselves on the sofa, Michael clutching a pillow to his chest. 

“I hope you don’t mind, but I know Jeremy isn’t here until late today and I kinda heard you crying when I walked by your door,” Jake admitted awkwardly, rubbing his neck the way he always did when he was nervous. “But I didn’t want you to have to be alone, so I brought some tea and I happened to have a little something I’ve been waiting to show you, if that’s okay.”

Jake Dillinger was never nervous around his friends, to the extent of Michael’s knowledge, but this seemed too genuine to be forced. Besides, he knew Jake and he knew that out of all of their friends, he would probably understand the best. 

So Michael nodded, smiling weakly up at Jake who grinned his signature grin in response.

Michael watched on as Jake collected two mugs from the boys’ kitchen and opened his thermos, pouring two cups of tea and handing one to Michael who eagerly took a sip. 

“Oh my God, this is amazing,” he mumbled, staring at the tall boy with wide, teary eyes. 

Jake blushed, glancing down at the cup between his own hands. 

“Thanks, my grandma would always make me tea when I stayed with her, and I guess I picked up a few tips and tricks,” he chuckled lightly, smiling to himself at the memory. 

“Well, send her my thanks, then,” Michael replied, taking another long sip and sniffling a bit. 

He had to admit, he felt a lot better after that.

“Yeah, I would, but, um, she died when I was fifteen,” Jake mumbled against the rim of his mug. Michael watched helplessly as he blinked away tears, moving closer to sit beside him.

They sat in silence for a few moments before speaking again. 

“Jake, I’m so sorry, I had no idea,” Michael spoke sadly, brushing a few tears of his own that had fallen. 

The other just shrugged it off, turning towards Michael and painting yet another smile on his face. It looked fake. Michael frowned at that. 

“My grandpa passed away last night,” he whispered, burying his head in his hands as hot tears slipped through his fingers. Not long after, he felt a strong arm pull him into a hug, and Michael instinctively wrapped his arms around Jake’s torso, burying his face in the boy’s jacket. 

They didn’t speak much after that. Instead, Jake let Michael hold him until his tears slowly eased up and he let go. And it was better. Not fixed, but a lot better. 

“Hey, um, I actually have something for you,” Jake said, breaking the lingering silence as Michael shifted his attention to the bag he held in his hands. 

And then he pulled out a patch, similar to one he wore on his favorite red hoodie, but so much better. It was a Filipino flag in the shape of a heart and just holding it in his hands was enough to make tears well up in his eyes. 

“Jake…” he mumbled, looking up at the smiling boy.

“Don’t mention it, Mikey,” he grinned, a much more genuine smile on his face. Michael couldn’t help but smile himself. 

They spent the rest of the day telling stories about their families, Rich and Jeremy, music Michael recommended, old horror movies Jake loved, and just about anything else they could think of until Jeremy opened the door that evening, Rich following in tow, joining the boys for the rest of the night. 

It was the first time the two had really, genuinely spoken, but it was far from the last.  
  
Sure, they were an unlikely pair of friends, but they were always there for each other whenever the other needed a smile.


	2. chloe & jeremy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> next up is jeremy and chloe! 
> 
> once again, this is a hc that my friend val @edge_lord_101 and i came up with in which chloe has always had a hard time dealing with stress, especially with school, and that her favorite way to help it is by doing makeup, meaning her friends aren't strangers to late night makeovers and having full-glammed faces during exam week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: non-con mentions & panic attacks

Chloe Valentine was many things, but calm was far from one of them. It was one of the few things she and Jeremy had in common. Something about getting an online business degree, whilst running a store in New York, with maintaining a strong relationship and friendships was extremely stressful. 

And she had a very specific way of handling it. 

It was a few days before her first final exam and she was losing her mind trying to study in between customers and filling orders. part of her knew she would pass it, but something kept telling her she had to keep working. 

So that’s how Chloe Valentine found herself sitting on the floor of her and Brooke’s bedroom surrounded by all of her notes and note cards and four empty cups of coffee. And her phone was just waiting for her tired eyes to make a decision. 

And with that, she grabbed her phone, quickly unlocking it, and dialing an all-too-familiar number. Considering it was about one o’clock in the morning, it didn’t ring nearly as long as it probably should’ve, but sure enough, there he was. 

“Chloe?” Jeremy’s tired voice croaked.

“The one and only,” she smirked, ignoring the sleepy groan from the other end. “Could you come over for a little while?”

She waited a few moments before giving up. 

“Actually, never mind, it’s fine, Jeremy, don’t worry about it, I just-“

“It's okay, Chlo, I’ll be right over,” he cut her off, trying to sound as awake as possible. 

Chloe would’ve totally held back her smile if anyone else was around her, but thanked him anyway before telling him to drive safely on the way over. 

“If you fall asleep driving I’ll kill you,” she said, genuinely, but still maintaining her joking nature. "I'm serious, you should know by now that if you die, I'll kill you."

“Gotcha. I’ll be there as soon as I can,” Jeremy replied with a chuckle and a yawn before hanging up. 

This wasn’t the most uncommon occurrence. Ever since junior year of high school, Chloe discovered an amazing way to relieve all of her stress. 

Makeovers. Cheesy, sure, but with her kind of artistic expertise when it comes to makeup, it’s practically therapeutic. Plus, her friends are all down for getting glam in the middle of the night at this point, so it’s a win-win for everyone. Pretty much. 

But, low and behold, Jeremy came knocking about fifteen minutes later and Chloe led him to the bedroom, seating him at the vanity table as Jeremy placed his own bag on the table. 

“Aww, you know me so well,” Chloe cooed, opening the bag to see all of Jeremy’s personal makeup products as he chuckled and nodded. 

“’Tis not my first rodeo, Chlo.”  
  
“And it sure as hell won’t be your last, pretty boy,” she announced, spinning his chair around as she pulled up a stool, priming his face. 

They chatted minimally, Jeremy just providing a few words at a time as Chloe rambled about all sorts of things. They even worked out a pretty good system as Jeremy read off Chloe's class notecards, quizzing her on the terms and facts written on them. Thankfully, Jeremy was able to keep his eyes closed some of the time, meaning he probably wouldn’t pass out and die if he needed to drive home afterwards.

“Okay the base is done, time for bronzer because you are hella pale and I have no idea how you even found concealer light enough,” Chloe continued, brushing practically all over Jeremy’s face as she resumed rambling. Before he knew it, she was working away on filling in his brows with an array of pencils, gels, and powders. 

“What does commission mean? Also wow I’ve never done my eyebrows before, this looks intense,” he mumbled, looking up at Chloe currently standing in front of him. 

“Yeah, no shit, Jerry," she joked. "And it's an instruction, command, or duty given to a person or group of people."

Eventually, she was done with the eyebrows, which took infinitely longer than Jeremy had ever expected, but she pulled out a few eyeshadow palettes and moved on to his actual eyes. 

Thankfully much faster than the brows, he had a flawless bronze smokey eye and killer eyeliner as Chloe debated whether or not to risk trying to put on false eyelashes. 

“You know what, fuck it! I’m going for it,” she cheered, squeezing a thin line of black glue along the base of the lashes, and gingerly placing them on Jeremy’s eyelids. After repeating the process on the other side, she dug through a few drawers before pulling out a massive makeup bag and handing it to Jeremy. 

“Okay, pick one,” she instructed as Jeremy unzipped the bag, immediately overwhelmed by the number of lipsticks in one bag. He quickly grabbed one off the top and handed it to Chloe, too tired and overwhelmed to actually pay attention to the colors or brands. 

“Alright, whatever you say, hun,” she said, taking the tube from Jeremy. 

With way more effort than he ever expected, she covered his lips in what he soon discovered was a dark burgundy shade, and he was done. Or so he thought, as Chloe pulled out a spray bottle, completely coating his face before spinning him around to face the mirror. 

“Holy shit,” Jeremy mumbled as he saw his reflection in the mirror, his dark red lips parting in surprise. 

“I was kinda joking earlier, but damn, you’re probably the prettiest boy I’ve ever glammed,” Chloe gushed, packing up the things she used in various bags. 

“I know,” he smirked, grabbing his bag off the table as he slipped on his jacket and shoes. 

“Um, no, hold up, you are _not_ driving home,” Chloe called, grabbing Jeremy’s arm and leading him back into the bedroom. “You’re staying here and you’re going to find a way to sleep without your boy for one night.”

Jeremy groaned, slipping his shoes off again as he pulled out his phone, sending Michael a text he would probably see the next morning. 

“Brooke was working on Christine’s opening night dress tonight so she just spent the night, which means you get a bed!” She gestured with excessive enthusiasm for a bed. 

But Jeremy played along, waving his hands a little as he sat down on the side of the bed, slipping off his jacket and running his hands through his hair. 

“Thanks for doing this, Jeremy,” Chloe spoke after a few moments of silence, the gratitude genuine in her voice. 

He smiled, yawning as Chloe chuckled. 

“Get some sleep, hun, I’ll drop you off tomorrow morning if you want,” Chloe added, turning off the lights in the room and shutting the door.  

The following morning, by some insane miracle, his face was still perfectly intact as he checked his phone, seeing a few texts from Michael and one from Chloe.

 **Chloe** : _hey, I know I said I’d drive you home, but I figured you wouldn’t want to get up at 7 to open up the shop, so I texted Michael and he’s going to be here around noon, which seems like more your speed;) thanks again!_

He chuckled, collecting his things, as it was only a few minutes until noon, and placed them by the door, slipping back into the girls’ bathroom and freshening up quickly before brushing out his hair and leaving. 

When he stepped outside, he spotted Michael’s cruiser and climbed in the passenger seat. 

“Hey, babe, how was your-“ Michael spoke before turning away from his phone and choked on the slushie he was drinking. “Jesus Christ, Jeremy!"

"What?" He asked, playing coy as if nothing was unusual.

Michael simply chuckled, turning back to the wheel as he pulled away from the curb and down the street. 

"Nothing, I just think I'll have to ask Chlo to call you over more often," he said with a wink, only half joking because damn, he was beautiful. 

Jeremy chuckled, "I hope not, for her sake."  
  
Michael nodded in agreement and the two drove home. When the friends all went out to the movies that evening, no one was too surprised to see Jeremy, but still all blown away by how different he looked. 

"Chloe! What did you do to Jeremy?" Christine jokingly screamed when he climbed inside the car they were all taking. 

"I know, I know, it's quite the improvement," she joked back, receiving a playful shove from Jeremy. 

Despite everything that had happened at Jake's Halloween party all those years ago between Chloe and Jeremy, they had moved past it and were closer than ever. A few weeks after the play Chloe had called Jeremy over to her house for the first time and asked if she could do his makeup. As confused as he was, Jeremy agreed, allowing her creative freedom with his face as she began to talk. Chloe apologized for everything that had been haunting her for weeks, bullying him for years, being jealous of Brooke, and then convincing him to make out with her until they almost hooked up to get back at Brooke. What she didn't know was that after she did, Jeremy would start freaking out. 

_His eyes began to water, thankful that Chloe had only put moisturizer and primer on so far, and his hands trembled. He couldn't breathe normally and his heart started racing as Chloe looked back at him, her heart dropping as she saw his face._

_"Jeremy? Oh, God, Jeremy, what's wrong? What do I need to do? Nod your head if you can hear me," Chloe rambled, never having been around anyone having a panic attack before._

_He just nodded over and over as he curled his knees into his chest, rocking back and forth on Chloe's bed. He could still hear the squip's words in his head and it was as if he couldn't control his body all over again._

_"You have to do this," he whispered, mimicking the words he was told that night._

_"Do what? Jeremy, what are you talking about? You don't have to do anything," Chloe asked frantically._

_"Y-yes you do, everyone will hate you if you don't," he continued, just staring at his wrists as he rocked back and forth._

_"Jeremy, please!" Chloe couldn't help the tears from falling from her own eyes at that point. "Please, I don't know how to help you! Just tell me what I'm doing wrong, I'm so sorry!"_

_"D-don't want it," he whispered, sounding absolutely terrified. "P-please, n-no."_

_Chloe felt her heart break into a million pieces as she watched Jeremy grab the bottom hem of his hoodie, pulling down as far as he could as if someone were trying to take it off._

_And then it hit her. Chloe immediately pulled away her hands that were currently placed on his knees in what she originally thought would be comforting, but likely only made matters worse._

_"Jeremy, look at me. I won't touch you at all, see? No one is going to touch you. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, okay?" Chloe was trying her hardest not to break down sobbing. She had no idea. She never would've tried to do anything if she had known he didn't want to._

_It took a while, but eventually Jeremy relaxed a little, straightening his legs and sitting normally as his hands continued to twitch in his lap._

_"Jeremy, I'm so, so sorry," Chloe sniffled, wiping her eyes. He returned a small, sheepish smile._

_"I-it's not your fault, Chloe, you couldn't have known," Jeremy mumbled, his voice still sounding so afraid._

_"What's not my fault, Jeremy? Please, tell me what happened so I can help," Chloe pleaded, feeling infinitely guilty for something she didn't even realize she did._

_He inhaled sharply, running his shaky hands through his hair and nodding slowly._

_"T-the squip," he started, shutting his eyes tightly and gripping the end of his hoodie tightly. "It wouldn't let me m-move."_

_Chloe just sat there stunned into silence. She only had a squip for a few hours, but Jeremy had his for months. She had no idea what it could do to a person, but she was about to find out._

_"It f-forced me to say things," he mumbled, curling back in on himself as he kept his gaze fixated on his legs. "And it wouldn't let me say n-no. It t-took over my b-body and it made me t-touch you. And-and you were d-drunk and didn't know what you were d-doing and I was just t-trapped and I'm so s-sorry."_

_And with that he broke down, burying his head in his hands as his body shook forcefully wracking with sobs._

_Chloe was frozen. She couldn't begin to comprehend what he had just said until she felt the warm tears stream down her face._

_"Oh my god, Jeremy I'm so sorry," she choked out between her own cries. Almost painfully, he looked up, meeting her eyes._

_What once were sparkling blue eyes full of life were now tired and red, puffy around the edges and flooded with tears._

_"I-I can't believe it would-never mind, why didn't you say something to someone? Oh my god, I can't believe I did that, how could I be so stupid! Jesus, Jeremy you don't deserve this shit! I'm so, so sorry," Chloe cried wanting so badly to just hold the broken boy in front of her until everything was okay again, but she knew she couldn't do anything that might make him worse._

_He just shook his head, unfolding his body slightly._

_"N-no, p-please don't blame yourself," he whispered shakily. "P-please, p-promise me you won't b-blame yourself."_

_Chloe just nodded. This would likely haunt her forever, but she would try._

_"T-this was my f-fault. I t-took the squip and it's m-my fault that I-I let it have that much c-control over m-me, so p-please don't b-blame yourself," he cried, a tidal wave of tears crashing down his cheeks._

_Chloe couldn't take it anymore._

_"No! Jeremy, none of what happened is your fault!" She didn't want to yell, seeing as it seemed to scare Jeremy a little, but she needed to get her point across._

_"That-, that thing," she spat that title as if it were poison. "If Jake hadn't interrupted that night and if I kept going and if the squip made you keep going, that would've been rape, Jeremy. God, I couldn't live with myself."_

_Chloe took a deep breath as Jeremy reached out a shaky hand, holding just one of her fingers tightly. Progress._

_"Jeremy, as soon as you're comfortable, I think you need to tell someone about this. Whether it's your parents, or a therapist, hell or Mitchell or whatever his name is-"_

_"Michael," Jeremy practically whimpered out, clutching his chest as he was dragged back to the memories of that night._

_"I-It made me leave him. I left him, Chloe! The squip wasn't even on, but by then I couldn't even tell the difference anymore," he collapsed into his hands. "I was so used to being told that he was bad for me. That being friends with him was wrong. That my fucking feelings for him should make me want to die." His voice cracked at the end as he wiped his tears. "But it was all my fault. H-he probably h-hates me now, which he should! But I just c-can't deal with this anymore. Sorry, Chloe, I just haven't been able to t-talk to anyone much since everything ended."_

_Instead, Chloe simply curled her finger around Jeremy's, smiling sadly at the fact that he even made the gesture at all._

_"Listen, Jeremy. Clearly, we're both pretty fucked," she chuckled, earning a watery smirk from the boy sitting across from her. "But I know everything that happened to you is not your fault. Everything that screwed us all over is just because of a stupid tic-tac that ruined all our lives for no damn good reason. Jeremy, you need help. So do I. In fact, we all do. This whole mess isn't okay and it's perfectly normal to talk about it, so whenever you need someone to just listen, I'm always here. Besides, I know how it goes. Brooke and I aren't exactly on the best terms after everything. It's like, I would give anything to just go back to the way we used to be, but every time I see her I just clam up and I just can't say it! I need to tell her how sorry I am and-and that I was only jealous of you guys because I like her! And I can't do it!"_  
  
He nodded slowly, lifting his head as he tugged at the sleeves of the bright red hoodie he was practically drowning in. Even though he seemed to have stopped, it looked as if he was about to break down at any moment. Chloe brushed the freshly fallen tears from her cheeks and tightened her small grip on Jeremy's timid fingers. 

_"Heh, yeah. Thanks Chlo," he mumbled with a sniffle and a half-hearted laugh. "And I know you can do it. Believe me, I dated her. She and I basically weren't even dating each other becuase we never talked about each other at all. Trust me, if you tell her, it'll go exactly how you want it to."_

_Chloe snorted, Jeremy smiling a bit wider at the sound._

_"Yeah right. Say, how'd that work out for you? Oh right, you're just pining too deep over Michael to even breathe in his general direction without heart eyes," she teased, making Jeremy's face flush bright red._

_"O-okay, fine, point taken! But h-how about this. I'll t-tell Michael the t-truth about what happened, if you do the same with Brooke. T-that way when we b-both get over our nerves, we can both t-tell them about, you know, the o-other thing," Jeremy suggested nervously as Chloe extended her pinky finger, to which he linked his own._

_"Deal."_

After that night, the two made an agreement. The following Monday at school Jeremy and Chloe went to the school guidance counselor together. That afternoon Jeremy accompanied Chloe to explain what really happened that night to Brooke as they both apologized. Jeremy helped the girls repair their friendship and in turn, felt a little bit more comfortable with what had happened. Comfortable enough for him to talk to Michael. The two boys had made up previously, pushing past the previous few months, but never fully adressed what had happened the night everything went to shit. But he hung out with Chloe a few more times after they last spoke and she had helped Jeremy find a comfortable medium with his story between apologizing for things he understandably took responsibility for and explaining things he couldn't control. 

They were getting better together and, after they gave a more brief explaination of what happened to their other friends, learned to forgive themselves and each other. They never expected to be so comfortable talking to each other, especially after everything that happened, but that was the beauty of having such unlikely friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks in advance to anyone who reads!! all comments/kudos/bookmarks/etc are very appreciated and i love each and every one of you that does! 
> 
> if you have any suggestions for future chapters, feel free to comment them and i'll try to write them soon! <3


End file.
